<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing the Boys by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272315">Teasing the Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gags, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivals, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything for the group of four teenagers begin to get heated when newly formed friends Nini and Gina decide to tease Nini's boyfriend Ricky Bowen and her ex E.J. before some group fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing the Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So do you really think this is going to fix those two?” Gina smirked. While the group had come together for the most part during the ending days of their High School Musical performance, there was still one strained relationship in the group. EJ and Ricky, and the group was beginning to get sick of their occasional chirps at each other. “They are kind-of meatheads…”</p><p>Nini giggled a little. “Be nice, they are just…”</p><p>“Meatheads.” Gina answered for her with a smug grin on her face, before bursting out into a bout of laughter. Nini joined her with a slight shake of the head. Both remembered how Ricky had cut EJ’s lip in rehearsals and bonding practise to be best friends. The theater class had been very tempted to keep that scene, some even supporting the idea that EJ’s ‘perfect’ lip getting cut would be worth it. But at the time he was being a dick. “Come on, only a pair of meatheads have a sleepover that ends in trying to drown each other in the pool…”</p><p>“Well yeah… but to be fair… Red dared them to do it! Why he dared them to do it naked, is still up for debate.” Nini grinned.</p><p>Lowering her voice, Gina giggled. “Between you and me… Big Red’s probably gayer than Carlos… have you heard his voice?”</p><p>“No one is gayer than Carlos…” Nini argued, but had to agree with some of that. “But yeah, and want to know something shocking?… Ricky has let me know that Big Red got the ‘big’ title for a reason…”</p><p>“Oh god, didn’t need to know that!” Gina fell back onto her couch-bed, glad that the guest room was comfortable and gave her more space to chill than the tiny house she and her mother had for a few months. </p><p>“Let’s just say he’s bigger than both of the meatheads… Carlos would nut from a peak.” Nini giggled. She picked up her phone with a sudden look of realisation. “Oh! I’ve got a picture if you wan-”</p><p>Gina lowered Nini’s phone with a look of humoured disgust. “Noooo thank you… Why do you even have that? Ashlyn would be mad, unless he’s good enough in the sac to pound her brains out,”</p><p>“Well let’s just say… Ashlyn has never complained about the Big Red ‘sex machine!’” Nini giggled, teasing her darker skinned friend.</p><p>“I’m glad I’ve never heard them go at it! Kinda funny story. Uh, how do I say this? You know…” The dancer began with a slight blush coming to her dark cheeks, eyes darting away from Nini who watched on confused. Gina’s voice failed her for a moment out of embarrassment, but eventually she bit her tongue. Then blurted it out,  “I’ve never actually seen a cock!”</p><p>“OOOOOOH! I soooo have to show you one!” Nini grinned widely. Before Gina could stop her, Nini had grabbed her phone and was flicking through some photos on the device. “Wanna see a big ginger cock… or what ya think of mostly gay twinky jewish boys? Or I have some politician wanna be? Or…”</p><p>Her options were drowned out in the mind of the darker-skinned girl, as she just stared open mouthed back in shock. She hadn’t expected this from the girl who had once stolen most of her belongings out of jealousy.</p><p>“How… many boys were you with? before you got back with Ricky!” Gina gasped after a few minutes of Nini listing off cocks. Some big, some small, some so massive they would never fit in Gina’s holes and she was flexible enough to make herself into a human pretzel. .</p><p>“Who said these weren’t while I was with Ricky in the first place…” Nini grinned. “My first boyfriend, a real dork with a smoking hot bod… sends me like bi-monthy snaps, even after me rejecting him numerous times.”</p><p>As Nini showed her a thin six-inch cock with a pale shaft, Gina licked her lips at its size. “D-Damn…”</p><p>“This was from a sexy gay Jewish boy I once knew. He gets, like, super hard for jocks, I think he even dates a basketball captain now after pinning for some Frisbee boy.” Nini explained, zooming in on the mushroom-head. Revealing that it was leaking a little-pre.</p><p>“Have you…” Gina started with a soft purr, completely ignoring the girl's word. She was getting an idea from nowhere, one that was making the black girl wet. Moaning under her breath, Gina moved a little closer to Nini. Acting like she was just getting a better view at the cock. It was a cute little thing but Gina’s mind wasn’t on boys. So, with a strange mixture of lust and heat swelling within her, the black girl asked. “Ever been with a girl?”</p><p>“Uh- N-no…!” Nina blushed, putting her phone down.</p><p>Gina leaned in with a smirk, pushing Nini back against the couch’s arm. She loved the girl’s look of shock. Their lips met with sparks and almost instantly began to dance, making out with a passion neither thought they would feel for each other. Both of their hands started moving along each other’s bodies while their lips deepened. The younger girl’s hands explored Gina’s amazingly slim hips while Gina was playing with her breasts. Squeezing the marshmallows as they made out. It all changed with Gina’s tongue swiped against Nini’s lips. Then, much to her delight and surprise, Nini opened her mouth and the girl’s tongue shoved deep down her throat. Nini sucked on it slowly, teasing it with her own but allowed Gina to dominate her. A slow, sensual kiss that let each other feel their desire. Cocklust and two horny teenage girls made for a hot make out session. She got so into it that her hands traveled lower. When Gina felt the hands on her ass, she couldn’t help but smirk and kiss harder. Applying pressure to Nini’s soft lips. The lips that belonged to Ricky.</p><p>As their kiss broke, Nini giggled a little. “Way… better than EJ…”</p><p>“And Ricky?” Gina asked, breathing heavily. For a second kiss, she was happy to impress. </p><p>“He’s still better but,” Nini stole a quick, almost slutty kiss then blushed, “It was a hot kiss…”</p><p>“Oh? Ricky’s better is he…” Gina purred, pushing Nini back again. “I’m not sure if I can’t accept being second to that sexy boy…”</p><p>“Then how about,” With a smirk, Nini pulled her closer. Both girls purred, “You prove you’re better?”</p><p>“Maybe I will…” Gina smirked back, pecking the girl’s lips. “Though I have a fun idea on how to tease those meatheads…”</p><p>Nini licked her lips, having a good idea of where this was going. She chose to surprise Gina by slipping a hand down between them and pressing two fingers against the senior’s pussy through a pair of black tights. But when Gina let out a moan from the first hand on her pussy, Nini swallowed it with a hard kiss. “Let's do it.”</p><p>“Mmm… let’s… we can see how those meatheads repay our generosity.” Gina smirked, as she pulled the tan-skinned girl into a passionate lip-lock, full of their tongues forcing their way into each other’s mouth and fighting for domination.</p><p>While their lips battled passionately and tongues wrestled, Nini raised her phone once more. Instead of showing another dick pic, it was the camera open. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the kiss before taking the photo. Sending it into a groupchat she shared with Gina and said meatheads. A perfect photo of two teenage girls with their lips twisting together and tongues battling with such heat and ferocity that the boys would be throbbing.</p><p>The moment they sent the photo off, the girls broke apart. However, neither could resist kissing again. No tongue, just a passionate and simple kiss. However, Nini was still vigorously rubbing Gina’s pussy. She felt the girl moan against her lips, and how Gina’s hands squeezed tighter around her perky breasts.</p><p>“What shall we do while we wait for the boys…” Nini purred, throwing the phone away from her.</p><p>“Eat me out.” Gina moaned desperately, palming both tits. </p><p>“Oh please, understudy… I think it’s your job to pleasure the lead…” Nina teased cheekily, as she reached up and teased both of the girl’s perky breasts.</p><p>With a playful smirk and deep moan, Gina purred. “Mm if that’s what you want, Gabriella… too bad I won’t get these sweet lips. Kiss me when I’m coated in juices?”</p><p>“Oh, Gabriella will be very interested in making out with you once you're coated in your love juices…” Nini purred back, deeply kissing the other girl once more.</p><p>Gina moaned as she sunk deep into the lips. Her second kiss given to Nini now developed into more. Her heart fluttered fast and pussy dripped with hot juices.</p><p>Meanwhile Nini was feeling the difference in their breasts. Her own 30b breasts and Gina’s 30c, the black girl having a very slightly bigger rack. Something about that made the girl moan into their kiss.</p><p>Gina broke the kiss, smirking. She slipped away from Nini’s lips and crawled down along the younger girl’s body slowly, teasing Nini with kisses along the center of her thin chest. So beautiful and perky, Gina couldn’t believe it took her this long to get Nini pinned on the bed moaning for more. But that didn’t matter now. </p><p>With a hot moan under her breath, Nini spread her legs. Resting one foot to the floor and one against the couch, giving Gina full access to her crotch just before the gymnast reached the spot of her desire. Before Gina was able to peel down Nini’s pants and get her first taste of pussy, she heard a buzz. While most would be annoyed in sex getting interrupted, the sound actually made Gina smirk. Though Nini did whine when the girl left her pussy untouched, having only been teased by a finger that explored her covered up pink lips. Her moans so slutty Gina had been mere seconds away from digging her tongue into Nini’s honey pot.</p><p>So she ignored the phone and went for it, pulling down Nini’s pants. Revealing the half-asian girl’s hot, dripping wet pussy. The soft tan against its deep pink was a sexy sight for Gina to enjoy.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe we won’t need those meatheads…” Gina purred, as her tongue closed the distance and ran against the freshly shaven smooth clit. Both girls moaning happily.</p><p>Writhing with pleasure, squirming on the couch, Nini moaned out loud. She gasped as the tongue flicked her clit, amazed by the feeling. “Mmm… oh my gawd! I want them to watch this… MM! Gina!”</p><p>“I might let them, depending on how they respond to our generous picture.” Gina purred, flicking her tongue rougher.</p><p>“But-!” Nini bucked against her face and tongue. She was getting driven crazy by Gina’s tongue, surprised how good the virgin girl was. But this was to be expected by a girl who was good at everything. “They texted back! Ohmygawd!”</p><p>“They can wait. First, I might just pull your mind away from them and blow it with the best oral of your life and a good scissoring…”</p><p>Then Nini said something that made Gina drip. “Fuuuck! If your tongue is this good, th-they wouldn’t last with a b-blowjob!”</p><p>“Oh I know those meatheads won’t last, but will you…?” Gina teased, as she finally pushed her tongue through the opening. She drank the sweet girly honey as Nini cried out in boundless pleasure. Turned on to no end by the cries of Nini’s pleasure. Though she was putting on a show of confidence, it seemed to be working. So her tongue explored the pussy deeply, loving its taste and tightness around her tongue. “Mm…”</p><p>“G-G-Giiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaa…” Nini moaned heavily, her voice radiating through the household. Both of the girls were glad no one else was home. Not that Nini’s moans were quiet enough for just the household.</p><p>“Fuck… you’re so loud,” Gina lapped at Nini’s pussy, “Might need to stuff my panties in your mouth,”</p><p>“Oh god…” Nina moaned, from the thought of having Gina’s used panties gagging her. Her tongue licking her lips at the thought of tasting Gina through that method. “D-Do it… gag me… make me unable to s-stop you…”</p><p>Smirking as she straightened up, Gina had a few ideas in mind. Surely there was some rope around here, or some good clothes to tie the girl up with. Regardless, she climbed up off the couch and began lowering her tights. Revealing inch by inch of sexy black skin to the blushing girl, who couldn’t pick what to stare at as Gina danced around naked. From her dripping wet pussy hidden only by some deep purple panties, Gina’s round and perfectly smooth ass that she could imagine EJ and Ricky destroy, or her long slender legs that went on for days. </p><p>Of course Gina made a show of things by lifting one leg to her side then pulling her tights off like that.</p><p>“Gonna be a quiet little bitch?” Gina asked suddenly, referring to her panties gag. She bent over low, pulling them down her legs. “Hmmm, maybe after I finish turning you into my little girl-slave…. we should see what those meatheads said to us, I’m sure you will have lots to say… oh wait…”</p><p>Nina blushed from the evil smirk on the darker-skinned girl’s face.</p><p>She didn’t get a chance to react as Gina used two fingers to push a soaking pair of panties into her mouth. Gagging the half-asian girl, muffling her moan and filling her mouth with the taste of Gina’s sweet honey.</p><p>“Isn’t that nice, Gabriella? Like tasting my all so sweet juices?” Gina purred, running her hand over his body before slowly and sensually moving over to grab the girls phone. “Let’s see what our Chad and Troy have to say for themselves…”</p><p>[WHAT THE FUCK!] Ricky had texted, with a handful of shocked emoji. [That’s… oh fuck that’s…] He didn’t seem to know quite what to say.</p><p>EJ on the other hand responded with an eggplant. [Holy shit that’s the hottest thing in the world! You girls gonna do a little more? ;)]</p><p>“Lame,” She smirked before sending back her own text. [If you want it boys… we demand something from you two ;)]. Smirking, Gina threw down the phone beside Nini, “Not even a dick pic!”</p><p>Nini wished that she was able to respond that she already had their dick pictures, but the panties luckily stopped her as when she read Gina’s text back, she moaned in pleasure. She too was dripping with juices, but Gina quickly lapped those up. Desperate to know what Gina was going to ask of the boys, Nini tried to mumble it around her delicious gag. “Mmhmhph!”</p><p>“Now, now Gabriella… trust your understudy. I have to make sure I’m up to your standards…” Gina purred, as she buried herself once more into her tongue work.</p><p>“MMMMMM!” Nini threw her head back. Her back arched up and pussy flowed, right into Gina’s hungry mouth. The girl was shocked that Gina had managed to have her flowing this much so quickly. While faster then EJ, Ricky normally took a little while to get this reaction.</p><p>“Dirty slut,” Gina teased. She took Nini by surprise, closing her lips around her tiny clit. Running her teeth around the quivering nub.</p><p>Nini only moaned in response. Unable to refuse the claims that she was becoming a dirty slut for Gina’s talented mouth.</p><p>Gina used her thumbs to spread open Nini’s honey pot, smirking at her work. Licked clean until she saw the juices begin to flow once more. She used the wider opening and heat to run her tongue between the valley of Nini’s pussy. Getting a good mouthful of juices that she promptly swallowed before going back in for more. She tongued the hole deep, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of pussy juices. Every drop made her eyes roll back, and Nini’s too.</p><p>“Tasty… nearly as tasty as my cousin’s…” Gina smirked, deciding to reveal one of her secrets to her former rival for the lead role and the sexiness of Ricky Bowen. She neglected to mention that was an accidental taste, not that details were needed.</p><p>Nini spat out the gag suddenly, the girl dripping at the thought of Gina eating out another girl. “Ca-can we scissor now…?”</p><p>She was holding the phone, making Gina’s eyes go wide. Surely by now the boys had a ton of pics with her eating Nini’s pussy with a heated passion.</p><p>“You little…” She began.</p><p>“EJ says he wants to eat you out.” Nini interrupted quickly. “A-and Ricky wants to kiss you right now.”</p><p>Gina smirked, grabbing the phone and demanding the boys pay up before turning to the vixen below her. “Such a naughty little slut aren’t you, Nina… maybe I need to give you a little spanking, like the naughty little girl you are…”</p><p>“Wha-what did you ask them to do?” Trying to avoid a spanking, which Ricky occasionally enjoyed giving her, Nini attempted looking at her phone. Only to be pushed down and have Gina sit on her chest. Pussy so close to her lips. “Oh man…”</p><p>“Naughty little girls don’t get to ask questions.”</p><p>Blushing, Nini leaned forward and swiped at Gina’s pussy. Stealing a taste of the black girl’s delicious pussy. “So good…”</p><p>“If you behave, you naughty little girl. I might let you enjoy it…” Gina smirked. “I can’t have a disobedient slut, now can I?”</p><p>“I’ll be good, Gina,” Nini moaned, juices flowing. She was twitching bad, enjoying the boys watching this and Gina dominating her.</p><p>Grabbing the phone, Gina loaded the camera and before hitting record, she smirked. “Beg for it. Beg and moan for my pussy, let the boys know how much you crave it, my naughty little slut.”</p><p>“F-for what…” Nini gasped, eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Beg for me, Nini…” Gina purred, pressing record and pointing the camera at the girl.</p><p>Nini panicked for a moment, knowing both boys would see this. But she also knew EJ would be pounding his hand staring at her pussy, and Ricky would be moaning his head off dreaming of helping Gina eat her out. So her tongue started to move and her mouth opened. “I need to eat you out Gina-” Her words caught, but were not stopped for long. “I’m desperate to taste your pussy juice, it’s so fucking sweet! It’s… it’s better than Ricky’s cum!”</p><p>Gina smirked and sent the video to the boys. “Good girl, the meatheads will love it…”</p><p>Before Nini could respond, she moved up to lower herself down and burying Nini’s face in her clit. Moaning deeply, Nini’s tongue didn’t hesitate to push deep inside Gina. Her tongue was shockingly long and got a good distance inside before starting to explore the cavern. Making it her tongue’s new home. As Nini got to work, it didn’t take long for the horned up teenager boys to respond to the video of Nini’s begging.</p><p>“Oh that was fast,” </p><p>Gina never bothered telling Nini, but she was watching the thick monster that was EJ’s cock getting pleasured. The hunk beating his meat and roughly grunting like a sexy animal. Stroking to the images and begging. Meanwhile, Ricky was laid down, taking pictures of his smooth naked body, with his six and a half inch cock on full display against his naked waist. A light brown patch of curly haired pinned beneath his dick, leading into a thin treasure trail that faded on the path up. Thick and rock hard just like his six-pack.</p><p>[Not bad boys… maybe later tonight, you two should pleasure each other ;)] Gina texted to them, before smirking evilly and sending another. [Oh and If you two want to see more… we want you two to pleasure yourself while moaning and begging for the other…]</p><p>[Oh, I think we could do that… don’t you, Rick?] EJ surprised the group with his shameless offer. Nothing was more powerful than a teenager’s hormones.</p><p>[You’re kidding… Gina come on tell him you’re kidding!] Ricky pleaded, whining as he stroked himself.</p><p>[Come on big boys, tell each other how much you want the other’s cock… ;)]  She finished off her side of the conversation with a quick snap of Nini eating her out happily.</p><p>[Can’t we beg for you!? Cause fuck I want you both right now!] Ricky asked desperately. The last thing he wanted to do was beg for his girlfriend’s ex, but watching the girls act like lesbians was turning him on bad enough he had already shot a load into the sink. Not that he told them.</p><p>Gina smirked at the request. [Either do it Bowen… or the invite for tonight? Cancelled. I’m sure EJ would love to pleasure two sexy girls, willing to give him a live lesbo show…]</p><p>[Or…] Ricky sent, and took a few moments before he was typing again. Wearing a very forced grin, his mind drifted back to making EJ bleed. [He could give me that sexy thick cock?] The teen wanted to hurl.</p><p>[Impress us boys… I’m going back to Nini’s talented tongue.] Gina shook her head in amusement at the meatheads before putting the phone away from them and forcing Nini’s head closer. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”</p><p>As the boys chatted away fake-flirting and begging, Nini’s eyes rolled back. She ate out the deepest reaches of Gina’s hole, loving the flow of honey that ran down her tongue, then down her throat. So hot and sweet. It was an intoxicating taste, one she would be hooked on forever.</p><p>“You taste…” She moaned, lapping at the walls of Gina’s pussy, “So fucking good,”</p><p>“You weren’t bad yourself…” Gina purred, reaching back in order to teasingly slip a finger into the girl below.</p><p>Yelping, Nini’s walls flexed tight. Her tongue halted its work as Gina fingered her. Struggling to focus on the pleasures of a pussy and her own being pleasured at the same time.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time for you to see my toy collection… naughty girl…” Gina purred, easing her finger out and pulling back.</p><p>“I thought…” The half-asian girl shivered, “We would scissor first…?”</p><p>“Oh… we could or we could share a double ender… your choice, Nini…” Gina grinned, moving over and pulling out a lengthy double ended dildo.</p><p>Nini moaned softly, her pussy becoming hot. “Oh fuck I want both ends!”</p><p>“Such a little slut… maybe the boys will help you fill that pussy later… but first. Wanna feel us grind against each other bare or shall we give this toy a little work out…”</p><p>“Lets fucking do both!” Nini took it from Gina’s hand quickly, shifting down along the couch so there was space for them both. She masterfully pressed the black tip to her soaked pussy lips, rubbing her clit with it. “So thick…” Nini pushed an inch inside her, the walls of her pussy opening up then folding around Gina’s long toy.</p><p>“Damn girl, you have taken a few haven’t you!” Gina moaned, licking her lips as the double ender slid into the girl.</p><p>“Wa-wanna…” Losing herself to the pleasure of something so girthy filling her, Nini’s fingers struggled to keep hold. “Wanna see- mm! - something hot?”</p><p>“Oh and what would that be, you naughty slut…” Gina responded.</p><p>The dildo was some twenty inches long, give or take a few. So when Gina saw twenty inches of silicone dick push deep inside Nini’s pussy, it was no surprise how wet she was after. Almost able to see the bulge appear in her stomach as it was forced to fit twenty inches of thickness. </p><p>“That gay Jewish boy? He has an amazing toy collection…” Nina smirked, struggling to stop moaning. Gina’s expression was priceless. “We gave each other a lot of practice with taking different sizes.”</p><p>“Woah…” Gina ran a finger down Nini’s chest. “Um… you fuck yourself like that, and I’ll take my shirt off… kay?”</p><p>Nina simply moaned in response, lost in fucking herself.</p><p>Gina watched her closely, feeling like she was going to release the flood, watching this. Her moans were soft but growing louder. To think this came from plans about tormenting the boys. Unfortunately, she had to stop watching for a split second when her shirt covered her eyes. Thankfully Gina’s bra was no issue and quickly dropped to the door, with Nini watching the 30b breasts fall out freely. So perky and perfect, they looked ready to be worshipped.</p><p>“Like, Gabriella?” Gina smirked, seeing the girl fucking herself faster while staring at her revealed tits.</p><p>“You’re so hot…” Nini answered. She pulled out ten inches, showing how the black silicone glistened with her juices. “Come here Gina, I saved you a seat on my pussy…”</p><p>Moving towards the girl, tits bouncing slightly as she walked, Gina grinned. “Well aren’t you generous…”</p><p>“Mmm, you know it.” Nini wiggled the double ender, tantalizingly inviting Gina onto it. “Come on, Gina. Don’t keep me waiting, I want to feel your bare pussy! This isn’t for the boys’ eyes,”</p><p>“Maybe you won’t be for the boys eyes when we’re done here…” Gina smirked, as she got into position and began easing the double ender into her. Wincing at the first inch or two, the black girl bit her lip. However, once she adjusted, Gina sank further down. Lower and lower until she felt Nini’s pussy brush against hers. A sensation that made her shiver, “Oh fuck…”</p><p>Having a similar reaction, Nini shivered. Her floodgates near to burst. “Ricky… h-has tied me up before… all day… h-h-his toy!”</p><p>“Oh really? Sexy boy got some kink does he?” Gina questioned between her moans.</p><p>“He came bare too…” Nini nodded as she moved along the toy. Feeling Gina’s wetness press to her own. “Mmm fuck!”</p><p>“Mmm, he doesn't seem like a condom boy…” Gina moaned, moving a little to slide it even deeper.</p><p>“I told him to wear one,” Nini continued with a moan, sliding up and down against Gina’s bare pussy, “He spanked me! A-and told me no,”</p><p>“Mmm, a naughty hunk… we should punish him for that…” Gina responded, before blushing a little: “Is that body as hot as it feels?”</p><p>Deciding to pleasure and tease, Nini answered in a low voice. “Not as hot as yours,”</p><p>Using her flexibility, Gina moved around in order to both keep the double ender inside of her and passionately make out with the pink-skinned girl. The girl wondered why she had tried to cause so many issues for the other girl, when she could have been doing this all along. Especially when she was single. But sharing this sexy body with Ricky Bowen would be a dream all on its own as well, one that made the dancer moan and grind their pussies harder.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m going to-” Nini bit her lip hard, legs quivering.</p><p>“Do it Nini… release your juices…” Gina purred, kissing her once more.</p><p>Nini’s legs started to spasm out of control, shaking furiously as her juices exploded. The sticky, sweet honey coating the space between her and Gina, running down their teenage bodies and onto the cushions. She screamed out, breaking the kiss. Her g-spot crushed under a thick ten-inch girth buried deep inside her tightness. </p><p>“F-F-Fuckkkk…” Gina groaned out, as she felt Nini’s orgasm against her. With the darker-skinned girl unable to stop her own orgasm from hitting. “N-NINI!”</p><p>As she felt the violet twitching, Nini cried out. What felt like a second orgasm coaxed on from Gina’s washed over her body. “UNGH GINA!”</p><p>Once the pair had come down from their orgasms, they collapsed down against the couch. Each a little shocked about how passionate they had gotten into that and the force of their orgasms.</p><p>“Th-that was…” Gina breathed out first. “So better than any boy…”</p><p>“Wait…” Nini sighed contentedly, “Until you try dick… Ricky’s like a sex god…”</p><p>“And EJ?” Gina chuckled lightly.</p><p> Nini giggled. “EJ’s a hottie…”</p><p>Little did either know, the boys had taken their little ‘flirting’ to the next level. No, not actually flirting or sneaking over to one and other’s houses or complimenting each other, but making a contest out of who has the bigger cock, the better abs, hotter moans and best chance of getting the girls just like that all to themselves. They’re teenagers, there’s no helping competition.</p><p>Especially when they were going to be competing for girls like that.</p><p>“You’re gonna lose, Bowen,” Dripping with sweat and his body a reddish hue, EJ was pumping his cock furiously. A wide grin plastered on his face, proud in his ability to last. Not knowing Ricky had the advantage of cumming before this competition started. With the smaller of the two boys, joking that who needs to be better, when you can win by being smarter.</p><p>“Nah bro, I got this in the bag!” Grinning as well, Ricky focused on thrusting his hips. Fucking his hand hard, keeping in sync with EJ’s rough strokes. His chest rose and fell with a heavy weight, but he was still going strong. Just ignore all the precum pooling in his hang. “Mm, man this is good!”</p><p>“Uh huh, I’m sure you do Bowen… you may as well just admit defeat…” EJ smirked, at the younger boy.</p><p>“Oh you wish,” Thrusting his hips down harder, Ricky wiped some sweat from his brow. “Man, see how deep Nini got that tongue?”</p><p>“Mmm… that tongue’s gonna love being wrapped around my thick cock…” EJ grunted.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ricky reminded EJ that Nini was his girlfriend. “Dude, she’s my girl. Remember? I dated both, not just fake dating and a few weeks,” </p><p>EJ snorted. “Uh huh, and tonight Nini’s gonna be swallowing down my cum just like the old days when she was still mine and not obsessed with your… small snake.”</p><p>“You’re so pathetic,” Ricky shook his head with a smirk. It was no wonder Nini came back to his loving embrace. He still hadn’t mentioned EJ being bigger than him, whereas every second sentence EJ mentioned being a little bigger. “Oh god the girls sent another one! HOLY SHIT!”</p><p>“Holy…” EJ exclaimed as well, as he took a look at what was sent to him. “F-Fuck…”</p><p>[If you boys are finished flirtin’, come over. Gina wants some dick now.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>